A Pheromone Kill
by barbex
Summary: This is not the Thane we all know and love. This a renegade Thane. He is a killer and he does his job well. Rated M for violence and sex.


_Someone said "Renegade Thane" and my mind just went "Here, let me show you!" and this happened. So, you-know-who, this is for you. And I apologize to all the Thanemancers who's Thane would never act this way, I know, I know, please don't hate me. This one is different._

* * *

Human women were easy. They all loved him.

He knew that he was attractive to them and for this target, he chose an outfit made of a leathery texture in dark green that accentuated every part of his body and made his colors look more intense. By the way her eyes got wide when she saw him, he knew that he had made the right choice.

She was attractive for her species, slim with long dark hair, her skin a warm olive and her eyes brown. Thane had received a picture of her together with a DNA print and her name. He didn't know who she was and it was not important.

The party had been going for quite some time now, people began to loosen up. Couples were dancing and giggling, a few drunk and lonely souls found each other at the bar. Some couples or, in some cases, three or four people, were beginning to look for places to hide away. The waiters were trained for this, offering discreet assistance and escort to private rooms.

The waiters were very well trained, keeping people sufficiently drunk and entertained for the party to be pleasant without letting it turn into some kind of vulgar orgy. But the crowd was noticeably thinner by now, fewer people were still dancing to the music or chatting over cocktails next to the bar. Thane moved silently among the party guests, he did not want to draw attention to himself. He only needed her attention.

She had seen him, turning slightly away from the human man who had been trying to entertain her with his stories for the last half hour. Thane nodded to her from the bar and raised his glass. With a discreet move, he took an injector from his coat pocket and pressed it to his waist. He injected himself with a substance that would make his pheromones more potent, the hallucinogenic effect of the oils on his skin stronger and it had the practical side effect of letting any DNA traces he would leave decay very fast. It also gave him a pleasant high but not too much to be distracting.

He let the injector drop from his hand. If she had bodyguards, they would surely search him and now he had nothing but his clothes on his body. That was all he would need for his task.

After a minute, he felt the pleasant rush of the drug travelling through his body and he had to close his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, she was watching him. He pushed himself off from the bar and walked over to her, holding her gaze. When she was in his reach, he just took her hand and pulled her over to him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, letting his voice growl in a low register. He could see that his pheromones and his voice had the desired effect on her. Her eyes glazed over as her nostrils flared, breathing in his scent. The man who had been talking to her was trying to get her attention, but she obviously didn't even hear him.

"Yes, you may." She said in a breathy whisper, her hands stroking his arms like they had a mind of their own. The rejected human was saying something but Thane led the woman to the dancefloor and he was quickly forgotten. He pulled her close and made it easy for her to rest her face against the frills on his neck, where the pheromones were the strongest. The effect was instantaneous, she pressed herself closer to him and began grinding against him. She kissed along his frills and the ribbing on his throat, and he couldn't suppress a growl, her lips felt so very pleasant.

He was going to enjoy this.

Thane kept holding her close, slowly swaying her to the music. She became heavy in his arms, his skin-oils probably making her dizzy. With a nod of his head, he indicated to one of the waiters that he would need a room. The waiter acknowledged his request with a nod of his own and Thane followed him, almost carrying the woman who was busily kissing along his neck. Her hands had already found a way under his coat and under the thin shirt he wore. It was distracting and he had to force himself to concentrate on following the waiter along a long hall to a room far in the back. The credit chit he had slipped to this waiter beforehand paid off now, the room was far out as he had wanted it.

The waiter opened the door for them and let them in. Thane brushed past him, discreetly applying a small adhesive patch to the skin of the waiters lower arm. It contained a small amount of a drug that caused short term memory loss. It wasn't enough to leave him in a total state of confusion, but he would have a hard time remembering who he had let into the room.

As the door closed behind them, he turned his attention back to the woman. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were glazed over from the hallucinogens she ingested from his skin. She was staring at him, giggling happily at the colors and visions the drug caused in her.

He pushed her gently towards the bed and let her fall on it. Slowly, he let his hands travel over her abdomen, letting them slide under the dress. She sighed and turned around to give him access to the zipper on her back. He obliged to her request, slowly parting the dress on her back and stroking it off her shoulders. She rolled back and slipped her arms out. With a swift pull, he had her out of the dress and threw it away. She was naked now except for a small patch between her legs and two forming cups under her breasts.

Thane took off his jacket and his shirt and carefully placed them over the back of a chair. As he took off his pants, he saw her detaching the cups and she smiled at him with a hungry look. He turned around and made a special production of taking off his pants very slowly, giving her a display of his backside. He heard her gasp and saw from the corner of his eye that she was touching herself. She was definitely ready for him.

Hanging his pants over the chair, he took a condom out of the pocket. The drug in his veins made DNA traces decay faster but it wasn't quite potent enough to destroy sperm quickly.

He straightened and let his frills flare out, intensifying the pheromones. He saw her breathe in as he came closer to her, and she began moaning before he even touched her. Lying down beside her, he stroked her breasts, pinching the nipple a little, listening to her breathing for her reactions. She turned to him with a groan, rubbing against him and he couldn't deny his own arousal.

He took the last piece of fabric that still covered her groin and yanked it off her. It got stuck on her ankle, but he didn't care and she probably didn't even notice. Quickly, he put on the condom, while she was licking and kissing the frills on his cheeks. He let his growl sound out freely, it made her move even more against him and he liked that. This was going better than he had expected. She was open for him, hungry, kissing and biting along his neck.

Thane took her wrists and stretched her arms over her head. He turned her on her back and placed himself between her legs, pressing her down with his body. She fought against him a little, but she smiled. He kissed her throat and moved along her neck towards her face, placing small kisses on her soft skin. When he reached her mouth, she hungrily responded to him, sucking on his lips and pushing in with her tongue. He let her wrists go and slipped his hands behind her back. His erection was almost painful by now, his arousal intensified by the drug coursing through his veins.

He adjusted his position until the tip of his penis pressed against her labia, teasing her. Her reaction was immediate, she threw her arms around him and pulled herself up, violently grinding against him with loud sighs. Her fingernails were digging into the skin on his back, and she was biting him into his shoulder. She had lost all control, had completely given into her lust and only followed her animalistic instincts.

With one hand on her lower back, he angled her up and sheathed himself inside of her. She screamed and bucked against him and he thrust into her hard and fast. Her hands went to the frills on his cheeks and she looked him in the eyes as she moaned and grunted, until she suddenly threw her head back and screamed out her orgasm. Thane could feel her contractions around his member, massaging him. He loved human women for that.

He kept pounding into her, rushing to his own release, her contractions spurring him on. She pulled herself up again and bit into the ribbing on his throat, causing a feeling so intense that he came with an animalistic roar, much louder than he had intended.

He collapsed on her, having to catch his breath. He felt like he could not quite breathe in enough oxygen. This had happened before and he made a mental note to go to Kahje and have a medical expert check his lungs.

He let himself roll off her, his penis slipping out of her, the condom thankfully still intact. She turned to him with a smile, her eyes still glassy. She was stroking his back with her hands. Thane waited until his breathing had normalized and her eyes were fluttering, sleepiness taking her over.

Like she had done a few minutes ago, he gently placed his hands on the sides of her face, giving her a smile as she opened her eyes. With a brutally fast twist, he whipped her head around and snapped her neck. The sigh that had begun to form in her throat stopped abruptly. She still had that smile on her lips but her eyes were dead. Carefully, he lowered her head back on the pillow and took a picture with his omni-tool as proof for his employer.

Thane got up, took off the condom and tied it with a knot, deliberately placing it on the sheet. After he had dressed himself, he put the condom in a pocket of his coat. He removed the sheet from the bed, pulling it out under the dead, naked body, folded it up and used one corner of it to wipe off all surfaces in the room. At last, he opened the window.

With the sheet under his arm, he paused on the window ledge, taking one last look around the room. All the DNA-traces he had left on her would be decayed in about an hour, and he had left no other hint of himself in the room. The door was locked and rooms like this one were always booked for the whole night. By morning, when someone would check on her, nothing would lead to him.

He accessed his omni-tool, sending the picture and a note of having fulfilled the contract to his employer. The main celestial body of this planetary system, he had forgotten what it was called, began to rise on the horizon. Thane watched it for a minute before dropping down, using the darkness that still lingered in the street as his cover.

He was satisfied, it had been a good job. Easy, like he had expected.

It always was, with human women. They all loved him.

* * *

_Thanks to Rama-Kay for adding all the damn commas. I hate commas._


End file.
